I Am Number Four (Book)
NINE OF US CAME HERE. We look like you. We talk like you. We live among you. But we are not you. We can do things you dream of doing. We have powers you dream of having. We are stronger and faster then anything you have ever seen. We are the superheroes you worhip in movies and comic books-but we are real. Our plan was to grow, and train, and become strong, and become one, and fight them. But they found us and started hunting us first. Now all of us are running, Spending our lives in shadows, in places where no one would look, blending in. We have lived among you without you knowing. But they know. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. I AM NUMBER FOUR. i am next. SUMMARY SUMMARY Lorien used to be a beautiful planet with lots of Loric living there. But one day the Mogadorians from the planet Mogadore come and completely destroy Lorien. During the battle, Nine Loric toddlers and nine Cêpan were sent to the nearest life sustaining planet (other than Mogadore) to hide from the Mogadorians and be raised and trained. One day, once they received their legacies (powers), they would be able to defeat the Mogadorians. Until that day, the nine toddlers scattered all over the planet each with a Cêpan. The Mogadorian started hunting them on earth. However, the nine loric garde can only be killed in Number order. They received their numbers when they left. The Mogadorians caught Number One in Malaysia, Number Two in England, and Number Three in Kenya. Now, the charm is broken on Number Four. Number Four a.k.a. John Smith and his Cêpan Henri are now fourteen years old, he travels from Florida to a small town called Paradise Ohio. John's first legacies are developing and he as made his first real friend. But the Mogadorians are growing stronger and angrier, and they will do anything to kill him too. SUMMARY 2 (Hint: Spoilers!!!!) John Smith (Number Four) has got his first legacy, lumen. His hands can glow and he is resistant to fire. Just after he finally gets his telekenesis, Henri doesn't return from his trip to Athens, Ohio. John and his new best friend Sam are heading to Athens to rescue him. Once there, they find Henri but a few Mogadorians come. John uses his powers to get them away, revealing to Sam that he is an alien. A couple months later, the Mogadorians find them and as huge battle begins at the school. Number Six shows up to help Number Four. She has the lagacies to turn invisable and control the elements. During the battle, John learns that Bernie Kosar is from Lorien and that he can change form, and that his real name is Hadley. Also, John discovers he has the legacy to talk to animals. During the battle, Henri is killed by a Mogadorian cannon shot. John, Six, Sam, Sarah, and Mark escaped and went to a hotel. In the end, Sarah and Mark are heading back to Paradise. And John, Six, Sam, and Bernie Kosar (Hadley) are going on the run together to train and unite with the remaining members of the garde.